


Обоюдное

by Siimes



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Однострочник по мотивам, как задолбали ругаться.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 1





	Обоюдное

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Обиженное обоюдное молчание и обоюдные сны про коленки под белыми/синими шортами. Кусачие в обе стороны смс-ки про обнимания с молодыми коллегами на камеру. Деланная холодная отрешённость на паре лиц и мимолётное пожатие рук при обоюдном желании сжать ладонь другого посильней, чтобы стало понятно, как же больно. Взять за плечи, потрясти и наорать. Но оба же гордые. Под прицелом камер фиксируется вовсе не обиженная холодность, а профессиональная сосредоточенность перед игрой.

А после матча мир видится иначе. Радость за себя и радость за другого толкает вздохнуть: оба же гордецы, до скончания веков могут прождать друг от друга первого шага. И иногда так случается, что две руки одновременно тянутся к телефонам и звонки пересекаются. Сообщение механического голоса, что абонент занят, даёт право обиженно швырнуть трубку на ближайшую мягкую горизонтальную поверхность, но... Ещё один вздох: раз решился идти к воротам, отдавать пас поздно. И уж коротенькая смс-ка с поздравлением/поддержкой пробьётся до адресата.

Поразительно, как быстро возникает обоюдное понимание, что нет смысла дуться.

Октябрь, 2014


End file.
